Lo Que Dice Tu Reflejo
by DragoViking
Summary: Alec está confundido y no sabe qué decisión tomar. Y, dependiendo de lo que elija, su relación con Magnus podría verse afectada. ¿Qué va hacer? No le queda de otra más que acudir al único lugar cuyas respuestas a sus dudas puede encontrar: El Speculum. Un místico espejo que le permitirá encontrarse con su otro yo y así, juntos, ayudarse y resolver sus problemas.


**Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de ShadowHunters, lo cierto es que no lo hice sola, mi amiga Julissa (que no está leyendo esto porque ella no usa FF) me ayudó a escribirlo ya que ella tiene más conocimiento sobre el tema u.u Y este escrito va dedicado a ella jejeje...  
**

 **Espero les guste...**

 **Esto es una unión entre la película, la serie y los libros, así que, si no han leído todos los libros (como yo) lean bajo su propio riesgo, o se podrían hacer spoilers como yo mientras lo escribia u.u**

* * *

 _ **Lo Que Dice Tu Reflejo**_

Ahí, parado frente al espejo de cuerpo completo con decoraciones en color plata brillante en los bordes, se encontraba un chico de cabellos negros y unos ojos con un resplandor único. Se le podía ver preocupado, pero ¿por qué? Él no era una persona que hablara libremente de sus emociones o de sus problemas, más bien era alguien que callaba todo lo que sentía y buscaba una solución a sus problemas en silencio, sin decirle nada a nadie, siempre tratando de cumplir con las normas que ya bien conocía. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba preocupado? La respuesta era tan simple y tan complicada a la vez, y esta solo tenía un nombre: Magnus Bane.

Meses atrás habían comenzado con una relación, convirtiéndose en la clara prueba de que los opuestos se atraen. Magnus se había convertido en una especie de soporte para Alec, había sido gracias a él que logró dejar atrás todas las mentiras y el engaño que él mismo se hacía, permitiéndole así, después de tanto tiempo, ser realmente feliz.

Pero, si lo hace tan feliz ¿por qué ahora se encuentra preocupado? ¿Qué razones tendría para sentirse así? Solo había bastado una conversación para destruir toda su confianza y plantar en su lugar las dudas y la desesperación.

¿Qué tal que Camille tenía razón? ¿Y si solo era uno más de la lista? Porque si algo era cierto es que él no era inmortal como Magnus, ¿qué le aseguraba que, cuando muriera, Magnus no buscaría a alguien más? Nada, no había nada seguro. Y eso era lo que lo preocupaba, lo que lo mantenía despierto por las noches impidiéndole pensar con claridad, y ahora solo podía hacerse una pregunta: ¿Qué debía hacer?

Y es justo por eso que estaba ahí, frente al _"Speculum"_ , un espejo que, según las historias, te permite ver a tu otro ser ayudándote en tus problemas, ayudándote a encontrar el camino correcto para poder seguir adelante y poder encontrar la respuesta a tus dudas.

Pero en cuanto se vio ahí, tan idéntico pero a la vez tan diferente, simplemente no supo que decir. Ese Alec que le veía con resentimiento, con unos ojos que detonaban gran seriedad y misterio, y un aura que solo le podía indicar que le exigía saber el porqué de su llamado; solo lograba ponerlo aún más nervioso, apagando la voz que desde antes quiso salir pero que ahora se encontraba atrapada en su garganta, reteniendo todas esas palabras que tanto embriagaban sus pensamientos.

" _ **¿Por qué estoy aquí?"**_ Preguntó al fin su reflejo, ese Alec tan serio y, al mismo tiempo, con una mirada tranquila.

—Porque necesito ayuda—Habló finalmente ocultando su nerviosismo, encarando a su otro yo que le exigía hablar para así poder retirarse.

" _ **¿Ayuda con quién?"**_ Cuestionó con frialdad _**"¿Con Magnus?"**_

Su sola mención lo hizo titubear, ¿realmente había sido una buena idea? Comenzaba a pensar que no.

—Solo quiero saber que hacer—Dijo con mirada seria, pidiendo, implorando por su ayuda.

" _ **Le preguntas a la persona incorrecta"**_ Evadió encogiéndose de hombros _**"Tú fuiste quien decidió dar el siguiente paso tan rápido"**_ Lo culpó _**"¿Acaso ya te arrepentiste?"**_

¿Lo había hecho? ¿Se arrepentía de su decisión? ¡No! Claro que no, jamás se había sentido más vivo, más libre…más…feliz…

—Por supuesto que no—Negó con rapidez—. No lo entenderías—Susurró.

" _ **Pues entonces has que lo entienda"**_ Dijo con sencillez _ **"Lo cierto es que tú fuiste más valiente que yo. Tu si dijiste quien eres en su momento, yo, por el contrario, sigo ocultándome"**_ Confesó con un porte sincero, un porte que, hasta ese momento, no había demostrado.

Algo en el interior de ambos los hizo reaccionar, comprendiendo las diferencias tan grandes que ambos tenían, pero, al mismo tiempo, sus similitudes. Ambos compartían los mismos miedos, las mismas dudas, y solo siendo honestos consigo mismos podrían superar cada uno de esos obstáculos en su camino.

Con paciencia y dedicación Alec le explicó toda la situación al Alec de su reflejo, a su otro yo, explicándole el porqué de su preocupación y su problema al no saber qué hacer.

Camille le había dicho que podía deshacer la inmortalidad de Magnus, que así podrían estar juntos, pero… ¿cuál sería el costo? Porque es obvio que debía haber uno, ¿es eso lo que él quería? ¿Es eso lo que debía hacer? No estaba seguro y por eso necesitaba una segunda opinión.

¿Pero qué clase de opinión seria esa? Porque, como ha quedado claro ya, ambos son distintos y cada uno ha tomado distintos atajos en un mismo camino.

Mientras que el Alec del reflejo aún no ha expresado abiertamente quien es, el otro, el Alec frente al espejo, ya ha declarado quien es y ya ha demostrado sus sentimientos por aquel a quien ama. Entonces… ¿podría realmente su otro yo ayudarlo? O más bien, ¿podrían ambos ayudarse mutuamente a superar sus miedos? Porque, aunque no lo admitiera, el Alec del reflejo también necesitaba ayuda, de no ser así no se habría quedado, no habría permanecido en el espejo a espera de que su otro yo le hablara. Ambos requerían ayuda, de forma distinta, pero la necesitaban.

— ¿Tu qué harías?—Preguntó después de contarle toda su historia.

" _ **Creo que, lo que NO haría es escapar del problema"**_ Explicó con delicadeza encogiéndose de hombros _**"Es decir. Si tanto le temes, afróntalo. Si realmente confías en él, en lo que ambos sienten, no deberías dudar, ¿no crees?"**_

—No lo sé, es que…—Fue interrumpido.

" _ **Tienes miedo, acéptalo, es algo que no puedes negar por más tiempo"**_

—Sí, le temo, ¿de acuerdo?—Exclamó exasperado—. Le temo a que con el paso del tiempo se aburra de mí y busque a alguien más. Le temo a que cuando muera él se olvide de mí. Le temo a que todo esto sea una mentira, un sueño y que al despertar todo se esfume…—Confesaba desesperado con voz temblorosa—… Le temo a él—Susurró con pesar.

" _ **Todos tenemos miedo"**_ Pronuncio solemnemente _**"Pero solo los valientes pueden superarlo"**_

—Quizá tengas razón—Dijo con un brillo en su mirada, un brillo que denotaba confianza.

" _ **Claro que la tengo"**_ Se aduló _**"Después de todo soy tú"**_ Dijo esto último con diversión.

Justo en ese momento su reflejo comenzó a distorsionarse. El tiempo se les agotaba.

" _ **Se acaba el tiempo, ¿ya decidiste que hacer?"**_

—No renunciaré a él, si eso es lo que quieres saber—Respondió con seguridad—. Planeo luchar, afrontar mis miedos y no dejarme vencer tan fácilmente.

" _ **Eres Alexander Lightwood después de todo, al igual que yo"**_ Rio, su voz sintiéndose cada vez mas distante

— ¿Entonces tú también afrontarás tus miedos?—Preguntó juguetón.

" _ **No sé de qué me hablas"**_ Apartó la mirada nervioso.

—Ambos sabemos que sí—Dijo con sencillez—. Creo que ya viene siendo hora de que comiences a hablar con la verdad, y estoy seguro de que opinas lo mismo.

" _ **Quizá tengas razón"**_ Admitió repitiendo las mismas palabras que su otro yo había dicho, su silueta desapareciendo más y más.

—Claro que la tengo—Se aduló con el mismo tono de voz que su reflejo utilizó anteriormente—. Después de todo soy tú.

" _ **Aprendes rápido"**_ Mencionó con diversión.

—Aprendemos rápido—Corrigió a su otro yo.

" _ **Y aún queda mucho por aprender"**_ Suspiró.

El espejo poco a poco se iba opacando, haciendo que la imagen del reflejo se oscureciera, desvaneciendo la figura de ese Alec, desapareciendo su voz en un apagado y distante eco.

—Llegó la hora—Dijo Alec al ver que su reflejo estaba a segundos de desaparecer—. Gracias por tu ayuda—Agradeció con sinceridad.

" _ **Creo que ambos nos ayudamos mutuamente"**_ Admitió _ **"Ya sabes qué hacer"**_ Sentenció recordando la razón principal por la cual estaban ahí.

— ¿Y tú?—Regresó el otro Alec.

" _ **Puedes apostar que sí"**_ Sonrió _**"Suerte"**_ Susurró cuando su imagen se desvaneció por completo, oscureciéndose el espejo por completo, dejando solo a un Alec presente.

—Suerte para ti también—Susurró como respuesta sin apartar su azul mirada del espejo.

De ambos lados del espejo, dos Alec, ambos tan iguales pero a la vez tan diferentes; recordaban cada palabra intercambiada entre ambos, cada consejo y su nueva decisión para afrontar sus problemas.

Lo cierto era que, ambos habían ido en busca del _"Speculum"_ por ayuda de su otro yo, más cada uno iba con un problema diferente. Y ahora, gracias a ellos mismos, tenían la respuesta y sabían que hacer.

Ambos Alec habían comprendido lo importante que era apreciar su vida y, que no desperdiciarían ni un día más de esta.

Mientras un Alec tomaría la valentía de hablar con claridad y revelarse ante el mundo, el otro tomaría la valentía necesaria para afrontar su miedo de perder a ese alguien a quien tanto ama.

Pero, si de algo podían estar ambos de acuerdo es que, aprovecharían todo el tiempo que les restara de vida para estar junto a esa persona y ser feliz a su lado sin importar nada… Ni siquiera la inmortalidad…

* * *

 **Y... eso es todo u.u**

 **Espero les haya gustado y pues, no tengo nada más que decir...** E

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS**_


End file.
